Shadows Entwine
by Galestar
Summary: Two deaths come from two opposing Clans: WaterClan and LightningClan. WaterClan blames LightningClan for a death, while LightningClan protests against it. All these deaths are connected by two things: Rogues and an apprentice. [Sucks at summaries]
1. Introducing LightningClan

A/N: Hah. This is my first fan fiction and Warriors story. It may seem a bit crappy at first, but it'll get better in the future chapters. I already have a plan on what's going to happen.

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. If I did, I would've made Tigerstar ruler of the forest and Squirrelflight, Firestar and Leafpool would've been never born. Oh, same with Spottedleaf. xP

Deathheart: Meanie.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Allegiances **

LightningClan

**Leader:** Silverstar – Gray/Silver tom-cat

**Deputy:** Deathheart – Pale tabby tom with dark stripes

**Medicine Cat**: Tawnystripes – Tawny coloured she-cat with dark stripes

Warriors (Toms & She-cats without kits)

Rapidclaw – Black tom cat with a white underbelly and white forepaws

Frostfoot – Pure white she-cat with blue eyes. Slightly deaf, but can manage to hear

Tauntingdream – Gray tom cat with short hair

Apprentice: Nightpaw

Hiddenwind – Light ginger she-cat with a white underbelly

Apprentice: Galepaw

Desertrose – A sandy coloured she-cat

Apprentice: Moonpaw

Meteorstrike – A dark grey tom cat, nearly black

Apprentices (At least 6 moons old, in training to become warriors)

Moonpaw – A light silver she-cat

Galepaw – Black she-cat with forepaws white

Nightpaw – Pure black tom

Queens (She-cats nursing or expecting kits)

Rosethorn – Light brown she-cat

Elders

Smallvoice – Beat up old dark brown tom

Slowstep – Old black and grey tom

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey come here, and gather under the Tallrock!" The LightningClan leader yowled, sitting atop of what seems a very, very tall rock. Wow, I bet you know where they get the name from.

A light ginger she-cat blinked her blue eyes, tilting her head sideways as she sat down near the other warriors and apprentices. "What's going on?" She wondered out loud, as a dark grey tom came up to her.

"It seems Silverstar has an important message to give." The tom cat meowed to Hiddenwind, before settling down beside her.

"Obviously, Meteorstrike." Hiddenwind was about to say something else, but was cut off by Silverstar's message.

"It seems that a killer is lurking around the forest." He was mewing, flicking his tail from side to side. "During the dawn patrol, which was made up of Tauntingdream, Frostfoot and Nightpaw, they discovered something grave. Terrible, in fact." He spoke in a low tone, and then yowled out the following words:  
"Deatheart is dead!"

A sandy coloured she-cat yowled out first in agony and pain. "He can't be! No! I can't believe this!" She started to trail off in murmurs of disbelief of Deatheart.

Hiddenwind looked sympathetically at Desertrose, knowing that she had loved him, and he had loved her. However, the next words that came from Tawnystripes, their medicine cat, was like a leaf-bares frost, "The fur between his claws is black and white."

All the cats at the meeting turned onto a black and white-tom who was sitting there. His amber eyes darted around. "What?" He spat out, and then rolled his eyes. "I didn't kill Deathheart, honestly. Honest to StarClan." He hissed once more before turning away.

The apprentice beside him looked concerned at Rapidclaw, before looking at the surrounding cats.

"Rapidclaw wouldn't do such a thing. He's probably too afraid of the deputy anyways, to kill him." She flicked her black tail, only to get a paw swiped at her ear. "Hey!" She playfully growled at Rapidclaw. The tom warrior just grunted.

Hiddenwind gazed up at Silverstar. "Perhaps it was a cat from WaterClan?" She suggested, hoping that would work. There were bound to be cats from WaterClan that have black and white fur. She hoped it was true – that not one of her own Clan's cats killed the deputy. _Please StarClan…_

Tawnystripes answered before a reply came from the silver/gray leader. "No. The scent which was on the black and white fur wasn't from WaterClan…" She hung her head low. "It smelled of a rogue." The medicine cat hissed, letting some of her claws unsheathe themselves.

"Rogue?!" A queen wailed, looking down at her kits that were mewing quietly. "Would they dare…attack the Clan?" She asked quietly, glancing at the bundles of fur.

Silverstar shook his head. "Calm down, Rosethorn. It seems that it was only one rogue that killed Deathheart…" He paused, glancing down at LightningClan. "From now on, the patrols are doubling. Four warriors and one apprentice to each patrol." With that, he leaped down and padded over to a pure black apprentice. The apprentice looked at Silverstar, gave a small hiss and bounded off into the forest.

"Nightpaw!" A long haired gray tom yowled after his apprentice, jumping up and was about to give chase but was stopped by Silverstar. The leader shook his head and padded to leaders den.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiddenwind sighed, looking at Meteorstrike, Frostfoot and Desertrose who padded beside her. Trailing behind them slowly was Moonpaw, a silver apprentice. "Desertrose…" The apprentice mewed uneasily, giving a quick glance around. "Are we going to be all right?" She asked a small tremble in her voice. The patrol all stopped, taking a glance at the young apprentice.

Desertrose didn't reply, so Hiddenwind gave her thoughts instead. "Moonpaw, we're going to be fine. If anything bad happens, we'll protect you. Right?" She glanced around for support from her fellow warriors. Desertrose shifted her paws uneasily. Frostfoot just stared blankly at them.

"Yes. Of course we'll protect you." Meteorstrike finally mewed. "We can't have an apprentice taking on a rogue by herself, now can we?" He brushed his tail lightly over Moonpaw, who gave a small shiver.

The apprentice looked up, and smiled. "Thank-you, Meteorstrike…" She finally meowed, and the patrol continued on.

The ginger and white she-cat stopped dead. "I smell something…" Hiddenwind meowed slowly. "Two scents mingling together. What could it possibly…"

"NIGHTPAW!" Frostfoot screeched, cutting off Hiddenwind.

What was the black apprentice doing out here? And the other scent defiantly didn't smell of a LightningClan cat…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Oh, shnapple. A stupid little cliff-hanger for the first chapter.

I know, it probably wasn't that good. But as I said before, it'll get better on later.

And probably longer, as well.

Deathheart: I didn't make an appearance!

…Oh be quiet. Well, bye for now? (Please R&R! Thanks!)

P.S: Each chapter switches in between LightningClan and WaterClan (Hiddenwind is LightningClan and…you'll see WaterClan's cat POV)


	2. Introducing WaterClan

A/N: 'Allo, peoples. Sorry for this taking so long to update 'Shadows Entwine'. School started, I got homework, friends, and stuff. Yeah.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Warriors. Some of these names are courtesy of Ki (kenatsu), and Louy. All other names, plot, Clan names, belong to me. SO HAHAHAAAAAAA Oh, and Whiterose belongs to Koori.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Allegiances**

**WaterClan**

**Leader: **Eonstar – Light brown tom with darker brown stripes

**Deputy: **Shadowstorm - White tom with quite a few black stripes going along his body, paws, and tail. Looks exactly like Featherflight, only has deathly ice blue eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Wishingstone - She-cat that is gray with a white stripe going down the middle

Apprentice: Falconpaw

Warriors (She-Cats and toms without kits)

Featherflight – White she-cat with quite a few black stripes. Looks like Shadowstorm, but has yellow/orange coloured eyes

Apprentice: Icepaw

Ravinethorn – Golden brown tom

Apprentice: Riverpaw

Spiritwind – Silver she-cat that has a black ring around each paw

Flarewing – Orange tom with very dark orange stripes

Apprentice: Lightningpaw

Thunderfang – Massive light brown tabby tom

Lionclaw – Dark brown tabby tom

Whiterose – White with a black crescent moon on forehead, she-cat

Apprentices (In training to become warriors, are at least six moons)

Icepaw – White she-cat with both of her forelegs grey

Riverpaw – Light gray she-cat with black stripes going along her tail

Lightningpaw: Siamese cat; creamy coloured body but has a dark head, tail tip and paws

Falconpaw – Very dark brown tabby tom with a white tail-tip

Queens (She-cat expecting or nursing kits)

Leafwhisper – Cream coloured she-cat with bright green eyes and a small 'nick' on her right ear

Elders

Dovewing – Old white she-cat that retired due to deafness

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"But I don't want to go on hunting patrol!" A whining voice of a Siamese cat came from the apprentices den, where an orange tabby tom peered in.

The tom flicked his tail. "Come on, Lightningpaw. We don't have all day." He meowed gruffly, sitting outside the apprentices den. Beside him was another warrior, a silver she cat with black rings around each paw (A/N: Not actual rings.). He glanced at her with amber eyes, grumbling slightly.

"Fine, fine! I'll come!" Lightningpaw emerged from the apprentices den, fur ruffled from sleeping longer than most apprentices do.

The silver she-cat sighed. "Finally. Now come on!" She beckoned with her tail, padding out of WaterClan's camp, which was nothing terribly special. Actually, it was rather unique.

WaterClan's camp was in general, a cave. A small stream runs through it, so that's why it is called 'WaterClan'. The dens are divided up into smaller caverns, which are usually bedded with some moss (they find it out on the trees outside the cave), some cobwebs (Yes, odd, but it's rather soft when you get a lot of them together), and a few leaves of so. The warrior's dens are found near the beginning of the cave entrance, so if there's any intruder at night the warriors can spring up. The apprentices' den is a little bit rather away from the warriors den, located on the right side instead of the left. The medicine cat's den, a long with the leaders (they both get separate dens, just beside each other), is at the very back of the cave.

Flarewing sighed, padding out of the cave and into broad daylight. His amber eyes looked rather evil as the suns rays hit them. "Oh, today seems like a fine day for hunting." He meowed, taking a nice, luxurious stretch.

Lightningpaw looked at his mentor, looked ahead, then towards the silver she-cat. The apprentice didn't say anything, though, just continued to look between the cats. Why would Flarewing take Spiritwind along on the hunting patrol? Lightningpaw thought for a moment, before the idea finally hit him hard. _I knew it! He loves her! _He thought in triumph.

As the padded on near the stream (which came out of the cave, and veered sharply to the left), Spiritwind stopped dead in her tracks. "I smell…" She was about to say something, else, but Flarewing interrupted her.

"LightningClan and rogues." He finished, and eyes immediately narrowing and tail twitching.

The apprentice looked around. He defiantly didn't see any cat, but could scent them. "When do you think they're going to show themselves?" He asked, only to get a growl in return. Not from Spiritwind, or Flarewing.

"Right now, you mangy apprentice!" The black she-cat with a white leg (her back, left leg) growled, coming from the bushes which were near the stream. Her green eyes glanced from the apprentice, then towards the two warriors. "You're life is mine!" She hissed, springing towards Spiritwind, claws unsheathed.

Flarewing gasped. "No way are you getting her!" He yowled, but just as he was about to attack, a black blur knocked him down.

Lightningpaw backed up, now looking at the cat who had pinned down his mentor. The black cat looked familiar, and had a LightningClan scent. He shook his head. Even if LightningClan were their enemies, no _way _they would help rogues attack WaterClan. It just wouldn't be right.

The Siamese apprentice looked around, deciding what to do. It seemed Flarewing had kicked off the black cat who pinned him down, but Spiritwind was having trouble getting the rogue off of her. "Hold on, Spirtwind!" He called, knocking the black she-cat down.

"Thanks…" The she-cat warrior managed to saw, bleeding deeply from a bite on her neck and a cut across her flank. "Flarewing…?" She looked around, while the rogue was still winded.

Lightningpaw glanced around before seeing Flarewing was just staring down at the black cat. "Come, Flarewing! Finish that cat off!" He called out, only to see that Flarewing released the cat. Why in StarClans name would he do that? This black cat was obviously an enemy.

"Luna! Come on…" The black apprentice yowled at the rogue named Luna. "We'll get them later." With a last glance at Lightningpaw, the black cat and Luna disappeared among the bushes.

The three cats stood there, before Lightningpaw finally spoke, his voice trembling. "T-That was Nightpaw of LightningClan…" He mewed, feeling his whole body come over in a shiver.

"What?!" Flarewing growled, about to give chase to Nightpaw and Luna but stopped as Spritwind placed her tail on his orange coloured pelt.

She shook her head. "They got away. Don't…worry…" Spirtiwind's voice faded out, and fell to the ground with a thud.

Both cats looked at shock at the young she-cat warrior. What happened to her? Even though he was no medicine cat, Lightningpaw could tell that the gash in her throat was deep. "Lightningpaw! Got get Wishingstone!" Flarewing commanded, rushing over to his loves side. The apprentice merely nodded, and raced back to the camp.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wishingstone!" Lightningpaw called out, finding his way to the medicine cats den. "I need you're…" He trailed off, seeing a dark brown tabby tom cat emerge. The tomcat however, was a bit smaller than him.

"Sorry, Lightningpaw; Wishingstone is currently out now. Can I help, though?" The cat asked, looking at the Siamese cat oddly. In a hurry to answer, Lightningpaw nodded. "Okay. By the look in your eyes, it seems to me there was a battle. Hold on a moment." In the next moment, the cat brought out some marigold.

"Thank-you, Falconpaw." Within the next moment, the two cats were dashing out of the cave and to where the two warriors were.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flarewing spotted the two cats first, bowing his head to both Lightningpaw and Falconpaw. "Sorry Lightningpaw for making you run back to camp…" He meowed lowly, whilst Falconpaw was sniffing the fallen she-cat.

Lightningpaw looked at his mentor. What was he talking about? Not unless…"She's dead." Falconpaw meowed uneasily, interrupting Lightningpaw's thoughts. _It can't be! She was so young…and I'm sure it will be hard on Flarewing, too…_

The orange warrior nodded. "Her breathing got shorter after you left, Lightningpaw. Eventually, she died. She only said, 'I'm sorry WaterClan.' Before she died." He looked back at the body of Spiritwind, where Falconpaw bowed his head.

The warrior apprentices sorrowful thoughts instantly turned to pure rage. "She wouldn't have died if it wasn't for that despicable apprentice from LightningClan! He eHprobably led that rogue called Luna into our territory." He hissed, flicking his tail in anger.

Falconpaw blinked. "There was a rogue…?"

"Yes. There was. We managed to chase them off, but…that rogue got Spritwinds life in exchange." Flarewing meowed. Even though he was probably yowling out in anguish on the inside, he sounded strong.

"Oh…"

So much for a _hunting_ patrol

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Wow. This chapter was probably longer than the last. Haha, I'll probably edit the first chapter so it looks longer, okay :3 Hope you people liked it!

Random person: Rawr.


End file.
